


This Is Just To Say What The Hell

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, WILLIAMS William Carlos - Works
Genre: Bucky Didn't Ask For This, Bucky Makes Choices, Bucky's Continuous Crescendo, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civilian Longer Than Steve, Gen, Poetry, Rifling Through His Stuff, Uncalled For, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a shitpost. (So sweet and so cold.) </p><p><em>Captain America: Civil War</em> spoilers. (<a href="http://paranoidpotato.tumblr.com/post/144363513311/bucky-what-the-hell-barnes-bonus">Quoting</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just To Say What The Hell

I selected  
those plums  
that were in  
the icebox

and which  
you probably disturbed  
along with my candy  
and my privacy

Forgive me  
for running  
I honestly feel  
so attacked now

  
  
  



End file.
